In Hope We Stand
by marykaetii
Summary: What if Valentine's father had never died? What if the circle never went anywhere beyond school? This is loosely based on Clary's dream of the life that could have been and my wish for who Jonathan could have been! It takes place at the shadowhunter academy as if the school had never closed, and it has to do with the circle.
1. Chapter 1-Leaving Home

***To my old readers: I wanted to let you know I edited a few things on here to fit the story better. I added something about what Valentine taught them and at what age. I just said Demonolgy came shortly after they started there basic studies. I also added another line for Adele at the end. The major thing I changed was I added horses. I was gong to change the staying at the academy situation, but instead I left them there. I will benefit the story later. Thank you all for being patient with me! I love you all!**

**To all my new readers: Welcome!***

_*Valentine's father never died, the circle never went anywhere. When they graduated they stayed friends but the circle was nonexistent. The Lightwoods live in Idris. Michael Wayland and his son run one of the institutes somewhere in the world and the Whitelaws run the New York institute. Stephen Herondale married Celine Montclaire and had Jace Herondale. He latter divorced her because they both found that they did not love each other fully and he married Amatis. As far as Luke, he is Valentine's parabatai, and he is still in love with Jocelyn, but he won't come in until later.*_

**_*Clary is Seraphina because that is what Valentine would have had her named, and Adele is named after Jocelyn's mother. Adele is somewhat based off of Clary's dream sister*_**

* * *

><p>Jonathan Morgenstern smiled down at his sister. There were tears in his bright green eyes from laughing so hard. Just looking into her matching, green eyes made him laugh even more. They were discussing their relentless sister.<p>

"I'm serious Jonathan, Adele will march all the way to the academy in the middle of the night just to come and get me!" Seraphina Morgenstern laughed slightly before continuing. "You do remember how mad she was when you left for school,"

Jonathan did; Adele had done everything she could to stop it. She had unpacked his suitcases and put all of its contents all over the Morgenstern manor. He had less than a day to find everything. Then on top of it all she never dropped the subject. She was always complaining about how it would be so much easier if he would just stay. Now that Seraphina was fourteen she could go with her brother to the shadowhunter academy, but Adele still was too young. She was even more unhappy than she had been last year when only her brother was leaving. She saw it to be completely unfair.

Their father, Valentine Morgenstern had started their training when they were ten. He was a little tough but because of that both Jonathan and Seraphina were excellent fighters.

Adele hadn't started her training yet; she was still nine. She would be ten in two months and Adele always made sure everyone remember. She knew that once she turned ten she would get her first rune, and start her training which was one step closer to going to the academy for the year. She was sick of being left behind.

"I'm going to say this one more time," Adele Morgenstern marched into the training room were her siblings sat. She was very serious and a little frustrated. She probably had been talking to mom. Their father was sick of hearing it and she knew it was a lost cause with him. Jonathan and Seraphina started to laugh, and Adele continued on. "You guys don't have to go; dad's a great teacher and you guys are already great,"

"Del, you only have four years and two months left. Trust me; it will fly by and before you know it you will be able to attend school there," Jonathan reached out to pat his younger sisters strawberry, blonde hair. Which was so different from his pale hair that matched Valentines. Even Seraphina and their mother had red hair. She did have the trademark green eyes that all the siblings had though. Their mother had given them all bright green eyes, but only Adele has her sharp features. Clary was the only one with freckles since Adele's faded when she was still a toddler. Jonathan got the same build as their father, along with the hair color.

"You don't want to go though, do you Ser," she really hated being left at home while her sibling got to go to the big academy to practice for demon hunting. Actual demon hunting. They all had started there tutoring in basic subjects when they were five, and then demonology a little bit later. There training started when there were ten, but Adele liked action. She was also stubborn just like Seraphina was, and it was probably from their mother's constant fretting about being careful.

Del, this is were all shadowhunters go when they turn fourteen, your going to be fine," Seraphina tried to be reassuring. "Remember two months-"

"-Till' I'll be ten and then I'm almost there," Adele finished with a sigh.

"That's right," Seraphina replied.

She turn and left the room leaving the older siblings to laugh. When Jonathan laughed his face light up. There was no harshness in his features, and his eyes were like lights. He cared about his sisters so much. Going without either of them last year had been hard and he constantly worried about them. For Seraphina to be coming with him was what made him feel a little easier that he was leaving again. They were always writing, but when he got to see them the ache in his heart faded.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys have everything," Jocelyn Morgenstern asked for the three hundereth time.<p>

"Yes, we made sure," Seraphina gave her mom a huge hug.

Jonathan shook their father's hand and talked with him about something having to do with looking out for Seraphina.

"I love you so much," Jocelyn kept saying. Adele was furious and was currently sitting on the grass. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face hid nothing. It was red and she was glaring pointedly over at the trees across the yard.

"Dely, Dely, Dely, oh filled with jelly," Jonathan begain to sing. Adele turned so her back was to him with a grunt. "You do know what happens when someone is filled with jelly right?" He asked with a laugh.

Adele was trying so hard to keep her small, final attempt at defiance.

Jocelyn, and Valentine looked on with a smile. Seraphina could barley contain herself from laughing; they all knew what was going to happen, because Jonathan had been doing this since Adele was little. When ever she was upset or angry he would tease her with the same rhyme.

"I'm going to have to have to eat you," He said matter of factly. He reached down and swung her up into his strong arms, and licked her right across the face.

"Ew, Jonathan that was gross," but her anger was almost gone. Adele could not help but giggle.

"I have to get that jelly, hold still," he bent down to lick her face again, and Adele giggled with delight.

"Jonathan, don't please," she could barley talk through giggles. "I'm not made of jelly,"

"Your not!" Jonathan said in mock supprise. "I was almost sure; your face was so red!"

He set her down gently and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Behave yourself and study hard. I want progress reports. Man the fort for me ok?" he said with a smile.

"Ok," Adele's anger was gone, but her eyes were sad and she was frowning.

"I love you Del," Seraphina bent down to kiss her on the head and all three of them huged.

"I love you too," she replied.

Jonathan turn to their mother and gave her a hug.

"Be careful ok," she said one more time.

"We will," Jonathan replied as he squeezed tighter.

Seraphina had turned to their father and gave him a hug.

"I love you dad," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too, my girl, work hard," He whispered back.

I will," she said

When they were all finished saying goodbye Jonathan and Seraphina mounted their horses, and headed for the academy. They lived outside of the only city Idris had; Alicante. Riding though would not take to long.

"Ready?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep," was all Seraphina said, but the nerves were eating at her. She didn't know if she would fit in.


	2. Chapter 2-Starting Point

***To my old readers: I have changed a lot in this chapter. Not majorly but I would recommending reading this chapter again!**

**Sorry if the speech at the end is cheesy. Also I hope I got Alicante's description right, I used the codex and the shadowhunter's wiki. I tried not to be to specific about the school. We don't know much about it yet so I didn't want to get to much wrong, and I just guessed on its location. So I avoided specifics about that too, just in case I was wrong.***

When they got to Alicante it was busy with shadowhunters going about their day. Some were in gear, and others were in casual clothes. They saw students heading to the academy everywhere. There horses varied in size and coat color. The dismounted their horses and started to walk them.

"Which way do we go now?" Seraphina had been to Alicante before, they all had. She just had never had been to the school, and she didn't know how to get there.

"We-" he started, but didn't get a chance to finish. A girl who looked familiar with long black hair, and dark brown eyes had come up to them. She must have rode here as well. Trailing behind her was a tall, black horse.

"Hi, have either of you two seen my brother Alec, I lost him in the crowd, anyway he has black hair, and blue eyes. He's wearing gear and he's carry a bow and arrow set," she looked angry and frustrated.

"No we just got here, we haven't really taken any specific notice to anybody," Jonathan replied looking surprised.

"My names Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood," she said as she continued to search the crowd with her eyes.

"I'm Jonathan Morgenstern and this is my sister Seraphina," he said holding out his hand.

Instead of taking it, Isabelle scowled and walked away with her horse in tow. Seraphina noticed she was wearing high heeled boots that were at least six inches high.

"I recognize her from somewhere I just cant remember where," Jonathan said thoughtfully.

"I thought she was familiar to. The Lightwoods are mom and dads old friends," Seraphina said. "We haven't seen them in forever,"

Whenever Maryse and Robert Lightwood came over their children were never with them. They always had preferred to stay at home or go to Stephen Herondale's house to hang out with his son Jace. Even when the Morgenstern's came over they were upstairs with Jace or at his house. They had heard that Alec, Isabelle, and Jace Herondale were all best friends and that they should go upstairs and try to make new friends. They always declined, it would feel like they were intruding. There little sister Adele had become friends with Max Lightwood though. He was the only one left behind when his siblings went to Jace's.

Adele, like Seraphina loved Manga books, and so did Max Lightwood even though he was just learning to read yet. Max who is about six now was a couple years younger than Adele but still they had talked for hours about them.

"I knew she looked familiar, she must not have recognized us," Jonathan said. ""I saw her brother at school a few times last year though. I hope she finds him; its going to take forever in this city,"

Alicante was huge and beautiful. It was often called the glass city because the demon towers rose up like glass. Its houses were located on top of a hill. Everything in its made of stone in shades of honey and gold. The roofs are red and made of tile. Running right through the city is a river, and it runs off into canals. In the center of the city is Angel Square. Located right next to the square is the Guard, and the Accords Hall. The Amory is located toward the eastern side.

"Lets start walking, the schools this way. After we get closer we can start riding again," Jonathan started walking towards Oldcastle Bridge. Oldcastle Bridge stood over the largest canal in Alicante called Princewater Canal which is also the name of the street its located on. From there they walked towards angel square.

Standing off to one side was Alec and Isabelle Lightwood along with Jace Herondale, and their horses. Isabelle noticed them right away and waved.

"Hi, Seraphina and Jonathan, right? Isabelle asked

"Yeah, but you can call me Ser. Your Isabelle right?" Seraphina looked at Jace. He was staring at her with golden eyes. His hair seemed to also be gold in the sunlight.

"You can call me Izzy," she replied.

"I'm Jace Herondale," Jace extend his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Morgenstern," Jonathan cut in and shook Jace's hand. "This is my sister,"

"So I've noticed," Jace replied smoothly.

"I'm Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother as you already know," Alec said to break the tension. "I've seen you at school right?" he asked Jonathan.

"Yeah, and I think I've seen Jace too then, right?" Jonathan turned his attention back to Jace.

"Well if you've seen Alec around then you've seen me, I'm his parabatai," Jace said tilting his a little to the side as he stared at Jonathan.

"I'm glad you found him, Isabelle," Seraphina turned her attention to Isabelle. "So you guys are heading to the Academy?"

"Yeah its my first year, but its Alec's third year, and Jace's second.

"It's my first year too" Seraphina was so happy to find someone else who was new to the school. "Its my brothers second year,"

The boys who had broken out into argument were attracting unwanted attention. People were beginning to stare.

"Okay," Isabelle pushed Jace aside. "All of you guys are idiots who need to shut up,"

"I actual happen to be above average," Jace smirked.

"I'm also incredibly good looking," he turned to Seraphina.

Alec looked at Jace and just shook his head. Jonathan laughed.

"Maybe shes right about you," Jonathan kept laughing.

Jace who was just about to say something insulting was stopped by Seraphina.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "All of you we should start heading in the direction of the school,"

Jonathan kept laughing and Jace was staring at her again.

"Actually we have a few minutes," Alec said looking thoughtful. "Maybe we should go though,"

They mounted their horses and headed toward the school which was at least a mile from were they were. The closer they got to it, the more students they saw. Most were in gear, but other had jeans with t-shirts on.

Seraphina saw a whole variety of weapons. From bow and arrow sets like Alec's to chakrams.

Seraphina felt silly carrying just a sword even if it is the matching sword to her brother's.

* * *

><p>When they finally got to the academy the sun was just about to set. Every one was gathering in the auditorium. Horses were to be put into designated stable.<p>

The consul was there at a podium and she was waiting for everyone to find a seat. A lot of students were still streaming in. When everyone was seated and quiet she began.

"Shadowhunters were created to ride the world of demons. It is an on going war that is being given to you. Generation after generation we battle demons, and you are our next generation. When you fight you will fight with honor and bravery," she took a moment to pause as the gathered shadowhunters cheered. "Here at the Shadowhunter Academy you will learn everything you need to know to fight the demonic forces that threaten this world. If it is in a book or training room you will learn it. Do not think you can skip the books and fight with just a sword. We have no need for foolish shadowhunters with that mind set. One thing you might find in these next years is that you would rather find yourself with the Silent Brothers or Iron Sisters. If that is so, then that is your path to choose. Just choose wisely. Remember it is permanent decision you are making."

"I can see that most of you all have a weapon with you. I should advise you to only use that weapon in the training room and inside of the school rules. Do not use them on another student unless all sharp edges are carefully guarded and only when training. I do not want to see anyone attempting to harm anybody; am I clear?" All the shadowhunters nodded, and there were a few murmured agreements.

"Good, now there are two sides to living arrangements," the whole room broke out into moans, and the consul continued. "Yes as we all know and dread there is a girls and a boys section of the housing. Go to the correct building and someone will hand you a list of your classes and your room number. During weekends you are allowed to go home or you may stay. I hope we all work hard this year. The world is counting on you,"


	3. Chapter 3-How it All Falls Apart

***To my older readers: I changed very little in this chapter just a description of Izzy's necklace, and the hallways after class.**

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I had to end were I did, you'll see why***

Seraphina stared into the room that she would be living in for the year. It had two sides, which each had a bed with a desk. Along with that there were two wardrobes, and a bathroom. It wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small either.

"Hi, it seems were roommates," Isabelle Lightwood walk in the door way with her duffle bag and the piece of paper that had her class list on it. She was wearing a necklace with a huge red stone on it. Seraphina wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. The stone was the size of a fist.

"Of course that would happen," Seraphina smiled. She said a silent thank you for sharing a room with someone she already knew. "I like your necklace,"

"Thanks, it acts like a sensor," she held the stone between her fingers. "When demons are near it glows and you feel heat,"

"What's your first class?" Isabelle leaned towards Seraphina's list.

"Training, what's yours?" Seraphina already could feel the dread of waking up early to swing a sword around. She groaned.

"Same, you don't get up early do you?" Isabelle smiled.

"No, never," both the girls laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day at 7:15 in the morning the girls were up with their weapons in the massive training classroom. The teacher was a middle aged man in gear who had a sword in his hand.<p>

"Alright," he cleared his throat. "You all have a range of weapons. Which in turn has a different distance range then others," he smiled. "I want to see what you all can do with your own weapon, and then were going to start with swords. You are going to need to know how to use all different kinds of weapons, so don't get to attached to whatever one is in your hand,"

"Go find a target, not a person, to practice on, and I will walk around the room to evaluate you," he stood watching as sleepy shadowhunters moved to different areas of the classroom. Isabelle and Seraphina moved off to one side were there was an open space.

"I have a sword, what's your weapon of choice?" Seraphina looked at Isabelle who smiled.

"I've got a whip," Isabelle unwrapped what looked like a bracelet from her wrist. It really was a whip but it was different than a typical whip; the color of it was a silvery-gold.

"Is that an electrum whip?" Seraphina asked surprised. Its was a unique weapon she had only seen a few people use.

"Yeah, I got it for my birthday last year," Isabelle looked down at her whip, still smiling.

"Ok girls your next, show me what you can do," their teacher was standing next to them smiling.

Isabelle went first swinging her whip and slicing through the air. She caught on to a dummy resembling a demon and ripped it from its stand. The dummy went flying in the air and landed across the room.

"Very good," he turned to Seraphina who turned to another realistic dummy of a demon.

She lifted the sword and gracefully swiped an x on the dummy through the chest. The teacher nodded, and moved on to the next group of students. Class went on for an hour and then Seraphina had math. Isabelle had demonology which was on another side of the school. They both walked out of the class room and down the hall before they had to split up were three other hallways lead off.

Seraphina was the only one walking down the hallway in that moment. When she got to the far end of it she noticed a boy and a girl arguing. She tried to not listen as she walked by but she caught a few words.

"The circle will just have to have a different goal," the girl whispered to the boy.


	4. Chapter 4-An Invitation

_***To my older readers: I changed a few small things here.**_

_**I did not know it would be so hard to find classes shadowhunters could take! I want to thank BeCourageous for helping me with brainstorming shadowhunter classes! Not all are included in Seraphina and Isabelle's schedules because I had to figure which went in which year. So some of those classes Jace, Jonathan, and Alec might be taking.***_

The circle was started by their father Valentine. He gathered a group of friends who he had helped with there training during school and they all found a common goal. They believed that the Clave should change. They wanted humans to be able to see them and know about them. They also wanted there to be more shadowhunters to fight demons. When they all graduated it seemed less accessible and pointless than it once had been. It never went anywhere and even though they stayed friends most never really spoke to one another.

Seraphina knew that. He father had told her countless times about how it all was a dream. Nothing would have been achieved that way, and there was no reason to continue anyway. Now her father was on the council which helped make important decision in the Nephilim world.

Is that what the girl and boy were talking about? The actual circle their parents had formed. What different goals? Seraphina couldn't pay attention in her math class, which was Algebra. One of three math classes she had to take. It was a boring class and it was really easy to tune out of the lesson. That was the first time she had seen the two. She didn't know who they were and wondered if they were related. After math, which was an hour long she head back towards the training classroom to take the other hallway for demonology.

The first day went by slow with the new information buzzing inside her head. During lunch she couldn't find Isabelle. The boys were all over at a table full of boys, so Seraphina sat by herself, she felt like an outsider. Everyone seemed to have there own place to belong. The only friends she had when she was growing up were her siblings. Her brother was her best friend and she knew she had to tell at least Jonathan, maybe Isabelle what she had heard. Alec, and Jace she didn't trust. She wouldn't have any classes with her brother or the other boys since they were all in a different year. She had one more class with Isabelle, but she didn't want anyone to overhear.

There were a total of six classes but after dinner there were other classes you could take like art. She knew that taking art would be fun, especially since she was always drawing, and her sketch book was like a diary to her. She had been wanting to draw Jace since the moment she saw him, but there hadn't been any time. After homework she needed to take out her sketch book.

She already knew what she was going to draw; there had been an image burning in her mind behind all the questions today. It was Jace with angel wings. When she wasn't thinking about the boy and girl she was think about a Jace with angel wings. The way he had been staring at her was weird. Like if he took his eyes off of her she would disappear, but even then she was still beginning to disappear. It was like he had to remember her face before that happened.

She also wanted to draw the way Alec had look at Jace. They were parabatai, but the look said something. Was he in love with Jace?

After the additional class Seraphina ran to the dormitory. When she got to it Isabelle was there. Seraphina was a little surprise, since she expected her to be busy. But no, she was at her desk working on homework. It was a very unlikely scene. Isabelle looked like she should be out teasing boys not writing on a homework assignment.

"Hey, Ser," Isabelle said with a sigh, as she looked up. Her faced relaxed, she was relieved.

"Hey, Izzy," Seraphina smiled."How's the homework going,"

Isabelle glared. "Its going horrible. Its the first day and there is already so much work! Why did you even take that extra class?"

Seraphina shrugged "Its an art class, so it really isn't work,"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and put down the pencil she was holding.

"There's something I-" but Seraphina was cut off by a knock at the door.

She walked over and opened it. It was the same girl from earlier in the hallway.

"Hi, my name is Aleah Pangborn, and I have a invitation here for you both," she looked over Seraphina's shoulder at Isabelle. "Me and my parabatai are having a meeting and all the information is in closed. Jace and your brothers are invited. We would like you all to be there," she smiled and walked down the hall to another door.


	5. Chapter 5-When History Repeats Itself

***To my older readers: I changed somethings on here.**

**Mason Blackwell is inspired by Becca from BeCourageous! Though his background and mean personality are nothing like her, she picked the name Mason and he has the whole let there be pain side that she can have! :D Wow, I really hope she doesn't hate me now. ****If you guys have any cool first name suggestions let me know! I just might mention a few new circle members by name, but no promises!***

Curfew for the dorms comes at 10:00 and it was 7:12. When Seraphina and Isabelle opened the invitation it read:

After curfew almost no one goes out

Though they look incase one is about

Outside the gate there eyes are still keen

But in between we wouldn't be seen

We'll form a circle that won't stop

Achieving that which no others have

Bring your invitation

Tell no one. We will know.

There were rules the school had about curfew. Even though shadowhunters, at a young age, were expected of a lot; there were still curfews set. You have to at least be in your dorm. The note was obviously talking about curfew but the rest was hard to understanding.

In between the school grounds and outside? A place we cant be seen? She thought of the conversation in the hallway between the girl who now had a name; Aleah Pangborn and the boy she was with. How they were talking about a circle, and mostly likely the one her father had started.

"Isabelle this is what I had wanted to tell you," Seraphina turned to Isabelle who was looking at the simple piece of lined paper that made up the note.

"I saw that girl; Aleah with her parabatai in the hallway on my way to math. They were arguing about a circle and I think its the circle my father formed,"

"Wait, what exactly did they say in the hallway,"

"The only thing I heard was that the circle will just have a different goal,"

My mother never talks about it but she said it was a big mistake, Ser we cant join something like this,"

"What are we going to do?"

"Were going to go talk to the boys,"

Girls were allowed in the boys dormitory during the day, but strict rules went with it. Though it seemed to fall on the student to carry that out, except for the small number of cameras in the commons room, hallways, and kitchen that was both in the boys and girls dorm.

Seraphina would go get Jonathan from his dorm and meet Isabelle at the dorm the other two boys were sharing.

Isabelle knocked on her brother's door, and was greeted by Jace.

"Hey Izzy, what's up," Jace smiled, but it lasted only a second. "So you got one too,"

"Yeah," Isabelle sighed. "Seraphina went to get Jonathan, and they'll meet us here,"

"Oh, hey Isabelle, come in," her brother Alec appeared at the door.

Isabelle got right to the point, without wasting any time. "Seraphina and I think this is the same circle that our parents had formed,"

"That's what we were wondering, but why don't we wait for the others," Alec rubbed his head.

Isabelle looked around the room. One side obviously belonged to Jace. It was neater than Isabelle thought possible.

His bed was made, his desk clear, and his various swords were laid out on the dresser according to size. The other side was like seeing the complete opposite.

Alec's bed looked like he just got out of it, and his bow was up against the walls. His arrows were all on his dresser, and his dirty clothes were on the floor by his bed.

Seraphina and Jonathan came in a few minutes later.

"Hi guys," she noticed Jace was staring at her again the moment she came in.

"Hey Ser," Jace smiled at her.

Seraphina blushed, and Jonathans temper returned when his realized what was happening.

"Anyway," he said harshly. "what are we going to do about this?"

"Play along," Jace said, like it was obvious.

"Yeah, and if we get caught?" Alec's eyebrows were raised in question.

"We...collect evidence and give it to the clave. We can try to tell them...what we were doing," Seraphina offered.

"The Clave won't listen," Isabelle said. It was true the Clave believed what it believed and no one could say otherwise. "...but," she said slowly. "We should do it anyway,"

"Today at school I saw both of them, the boy and girl who delivered the invitations, I mean. They were talking about the circle having different goals," Seraphina looked down at her feet. "I'm sure its the one our father formed," she looked at Jonathan.

"Ok, so we'll go, we can see what's going on, and then we'll make the decision," Jace said.

"Its after curfew," Alec sighed and shook his head. "And were are we suppose to go anyway?"

"In between the gate and around the grounds. The would have to be in between the school building and the dormitories. The teachers building is behind ours a little ways. But in between the school and the dormitories I think there are groups of picnic tables that they don't keep lit by witchlight," Jonathan guessed, but he seemed confidante.

"And how would you know," Jace glared at him.

"I had a few sleepless nights last year," Jonathan admitted.

"Oh, did Jonathan miss his mommy and daddy," Jace teased.

Jonathan stood up, and so did Seraphina. She tried to push him back into his seat, but it was hard. He was much stronger than she was.

"Jonathan, it doesn't matter!" she yelled at him.

"Well at least my parents love each other," Jonathan smiled at Jace. It was true Jace's mother Céline Montclaire and his father Stephen Herondale had split after realizing they didn't love each other enough. Stephen married Amatis Greymark.

Then Jace stood up and punch Jonathan in the face, before anyone including Alec could do anything.

Jonathan shook it off and threw a punch at Jace. Then Alec stepped in pushing Jace back. Isabelle rushed to help Seraphina with Jonathan.

"This plan won't work unless you to both stop acting like little kids," Alec was clearly frustrated with everything that had happened today.

"We can't all wait here though," Isabelle said. "So me and Seraphina will meet you somewhere.

"What about the cameras?" Alec asked, still thinking of the risks to leaving after curfew.

"Alec, they don't really check those unless they have a reason,"

The girls left shortly after and Jonathan said that he wouldn't stay here, but that he'd meet up with them.

After curfew they all met outside the dorms. Jonathan had been right; both dorms were light with witchlight, and so was the school in the distance, but Seraphina couldn't see no light between the two buildings.

They headed toward the darkness with their own witchlights in hand. There was a little distance from one building to another, but it still was a short walk.

When they got there they could see at least ten figures sitting at tables. On top of the table in front were two figures standing on it.

"Ok, so do we have everyone?" It was the boy and the girl who Seraphina had seen in the hallway, and they had passed out the invitations. They started to read off a list of names. Once they knew everyone was here the shorter of the two walked around and collected invitations.

"We will be counting them to make sure no one can bring there's to the Clave," Seraphina realized it was the girl. She put the basket down on the table and then climbed back up on the top of the table next to the boy. He introduced themselves.

Hello, my name is Mason Blackwell, and this is my parabatai Aleah Pangborn. Our fathers were in the circle started by Valentine Morgenstern, so were most of your parents too. We know that most of us aren't friends yet like the original circle, but I want you all to know that there will be no telling the Clave. Understand?" There was something about his threat that made shivers run down you back. His voice was almost mesmerizing though. Is this how her father gained the friends in the circle he had? Seraphina wondered as the boy kept talking.

"Me and Aleah want to have things changed around here," Mason smiled. "but we want different things. She wants to achieve what the original circle wanted to do but ultimately failed to do. I want downworlders to be seen as nothing more than the demons were to kill. What are you guys sick of," No said anything.

Then Jace spoke up.

"I'm tired of the Clave not believing more in the younger shadowhunters like us," he said. His face was expressionless, and everyone was staring at him.

Then more people spoke up. More complaints about what the Clave should and shouldn't do. It turned into an uproar as Mason pulled there deepest thoughts against the Clave out of their heads.

After a while he called everything back to order.

"My mother was killed by a downworlder," all the chatter quieted down around him. "So my father revenged her and killed the downworlder. And the Clave didn't care they exiled him to an institute. He was later then killed by demons and I was sent to live with Aleah's family!" Everyone was stunned. No one moved.

"My family!" he yelled looking savage now. It was so different from the composure he had held before. "I lost my family and you want to sit there and go along with them," he spit the word them out like it was foul. "Downworlders will die, they have to. They will die painfully. Just like I feel pain now!"

Aleah put her hand on his arm, and he seem to calm down. His regained his composure and then spoke again.

"We will meet here again tomorrow," he was quiet, already lost in thought. "Same time, same place. No one speaks a word to anyone outside of the circle," Him and the girl walked away

Then Seraphina felt her ear tickle. Jonathan had leaned in to whisper something to her.

"He's my roommate,"


	6. Chapter 6-Blue Sparks-A Side Story

***To my older readers: I did not change nothing :D I think if I have Becca's (BeCourageous) approval I am good!***

**A Side Story-From Alec's POV**

Everyone sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes. Then slowly people started to head back to the dorms. Alec and the rest stood there for a few minutes then got up to leave.

When they got back to the dorm room Alec couldn't fall asleep. Jace, Jonathan, and himself had gotten back with no problems. There were a few other boys who came in last, and by that point a teacher had found something off.

Alec's throat felt tight and his head was spinning. Not every downworlder was like that. He couldn't help thinking a particular warlock he had met today.

He was a substitute teacher in his third hour class Downworld. He had come in just before the bell.

"Ok, I don't like you and you don't like me, but I'm going to be the teacher in this class for the time being. Just do you work and-" he paused when he looked at Alec. His eyes widened with surprise. The class had all turned to look at Alec with confusion.

"um, and you'll be fine," it took him a minute to find his words. "This is you homework for tonight. I want to know what you know about downworld not what your neighbor knows," he began to pass out the papers from were he stood. Blue sparks were flying from his figure tips.

His hair was up in spikes and he was wearing a white button down shirt. Over that was a vest which was the same color as his pants; a bright blue. Everything from his hair to his shoes was covered in glitter.

"This right here is a list of what this class with be covering," sparks flew again as he passed out another stack of papers. His feet never left there spot.

"My name is Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. I will be here an unknown time. You can start on your homework, no talking," with that he turned and sat at the desk. For the rest of class Alec kept finding the strange warlock staring.

The bell rang and Alec got up to leave. As he walked past the teacher's desk he was stopped.

"What's your name," Magnus Bane asked.

"Alec- Alexander Lightwood," Alec said surprised.

"A lightwood?" Magnus eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes," Alec said and left. Only a few people had glanced at them, but by that time everyone had left.

No one heard Magnus Bane when he muttered "But with the Herondale looks,"


	7. Chapter 7-To See the World Burn Down

***To my older readers: I did not change nothing.**

**I know I shouldn't ask but please review it means a lot. Every single one of my readers means a lot! Thank you all so much!***

***Just a warning, it does get a little violent. Mason is not the kindest of people to say it lightly...so just be warned I don't want to upset anyone!***

* * *

><p>Seraphina sighed as she turned over in her bed.<p>

"Izzy," she mumbled

"Hmm," Izzy replied back.

"That was…," Seraphina shook her head lost in thought.

"Mhmm," Izzy replied in understanding.

It took them hours to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>In her dream Seraphina was in a forest with a full moon over head. The trees casted wicked shadows unto the forest floor. Mason stood next to her with a terrible smile on his face.<p>

"Kill it," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head numbly. The tears were leaking down her face, and her shoulder stung.

Looking down she could see blood seeping through her t-shirt. Had he cut her? She looked at his hands were in his right a glint of metal shone from a small knife.

Her hands clenched and she noticed that she was also carrying a knife in one of her hands too, though it was a bit larger. The cold of the metal seemed to burn her hand.

"I said kill it!" he yelled and with his left hand he smacked her hard in the back of the head. It sent her right into the dirt.

Her nose hurt and the blood flowed hot down over her lips, but that wasn't what bothered her. All around her were downworlders. All dead with eyes staring wide open.

Vampires, warlocks, fairies, and werewolves. The one next her, the one she was supposed to kill was a young werewolf no older than 13.

His clothes were torn and he was covered in blood. His eyes were hateful and full of tears. His wrist and ankles bound by silver.

"Both you and your father have brought shame to the Nephilim," he spat at her. Then he turned to the boy and drove the knife repeatedly into him.

* * *

><p>Seraphina sat up in bed breathing heavy. She was shaking and felt sick.<p>

Isabelle was already up and getting ready. She looked tired and pale, but with all of her make up on it was hard to tell.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Isabelle looked at her in alarm.

"Yes-uh-no," she signed and stood up. "I'm just going to take a shower,"

"It's the meeting? Wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Are you ok?" Seraphina asked raising one eyebrow.

"Of course," Isabelle said as she turned away.

In her training class no matter how much she tried she could not concentrate. They dream seemed to circle around her head constantly. They started with running around the track in the massive training class room. Then they did other warms ups and stretches. After that they moved on to the swords like her teacher had talked about yesterday. The students who had brought things like whips and knive sets had to use the classroom swords. These were just regular swords not seraph blades yet. Her sword felt heavier than usual.

Math class was no better and she had no clue what the teacher had been talking about when class ended. It went on like this all morning. At lunch she decided she would go back to the dorm and be alone.

Reaching for the handle to the buildings door she could hear muffled cries from the side of the steps.

Walking back down the steps she could see a girl sitting on the side.

When she saw Seraphina she turned to get up and leave, but Seraphina caught her arm.

"Hey, I'm having a bad day too. Is everything alright?" She asked the girl who just shook her head and yanked her arm free.

"Wait-My names Seraphina-er-Ser. What's yours?" she asked.

"Enora," the girl answered walking away. Seraphina recognized her name from the circle meeting last night.

Seraphina fell asleep the moment she laid down on her bed. It was a restless sleep and a different nightmare came.

* * *

><p>It was two horrors in one, and it took place at the accords hall. The building was in flames and screams pierced the air sending needle like dots of pain and chills down her spine. The night was cold and clouded with no lighting from the moon. The black velvety night was lit only by the angry flames, and the demon towers surrounding her flared and flashed in the colors of gold and red; the color of war. A siren accompanied the screams that seemed to imbed in her skull making it pound. Surrounding the burning buildings were bodies; piles of them. This time though, she wasn't just seeing downworlders, but shadowhunters. Some were covered in burns while other were drenched in thick scarlet blood. Their eyes stared at her; piercing her like spears with hatred.<p>

The air reeked of guilt. It was her fault.

"Your fault, your fault, your fault," it continue in a loop to complete the explosion in her head. He stomach hurt like no illness she had ever had and she wanted to both vomit and scream at the same time. Instead see stared at the destruction she had caused.

The screams had ended, but the sirens continued. That was when she had notice the laughing. It had stopped and the absence was what made her realize it.

It was the boy and girl; Mason and Aleah. The both smiled wicked smiles at her.

"How does it feel to cause something like this," Mason spoke. It sent her head spinning and everything in her stomach finally came up.  
>He leaned in close "You did this," he whispered and they both started laughing again.<p>

She threw up right there on the ground by her feet.

* * *

><p>She was jolted awake by Isabelle shaking her.<p>

"What, what time is it?" she asked as everything became clear again. She was soaked in sweat like this morning.

"School ended, you missed all your afternoon class or so I heard. If you hurry maybe you could make it to art,"

"I was told you're supposed to go talk to your teachers, and get your assignments," Isabelle put her bag on her bed and sat down.

Seraphina changed into a new set of gear. She was only going to art class, but that was the school uniform. She knew there was no time for a shower no matter how bad she wanted one. Despite skipping one though she was still late.

After Art, Seraphina went to her different teachers to collect her missing assignments. The teachers were kind and understanding. They thought she had felt sick this morning. It was true. She had felt sick but it was different than they thought.

Aleah came to their door again that night, and handed them another letter. She seemed rushed and there was no sweet smile. She was obviously frustrated and looked ready to grab someone by their neck. "Here," she spoke harshly and then stormed off to another door repeating the same thing.

The note was short and to the point.

Canceled wait for further notes


	8. Chapter 8-Adele Morgenstern

There weren't meetings or notes for the next two months. Seraphina saw the girl and the boy around the hallways on rare occasions. They never talked about the new circle, and the boy never looked the way he had that night. How he had seemed to turn into a completely different person.

Seraphina, Jonathan, Jace, and the Lightwoods had drawn closer into a little group of their own. They met up during free hours.

She had ran into Enora again with her friends and that time she had looked happy. Her sister, best friend, and his sister had also been there. It seemed that their little group might grow.

School had become a routine, and the new circle cross Seraphina's mind only on occasion.

That Saturday was the beginning of their first break from school. It also was perfect timing because Adele's first marking ceremony was in the next week. Adele had been sending them letters of excitement. Their father had let her pick out a stele-the tool used by shadowhunters to draw runes on themselves. Runes enhance a shadowhunters abilities.

It was special for a shadowhunter to get their first rune and start their training.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning the Lightwoods, Jace, Seraphina, and Jonathan parted ways. Seraphina and Jonathan rode to the Morgenstern manor.<p>

They brought their horses around to the stable and tacked them. Then they headed into the house where their parents and Adele were waiting for them.

"Jonathan! Seraphina!" Adele ran up to them and threw herself into Jonathan's arms, then Seraphina's.

"I've missed you guys so much! Guess what?" she exclaimed but gave them no time to guess. Jonathan and Seraphina knew anyway.

"I only have a few more days left and then I get my first rune!"

Jonathan and Seraphina laughed having missed this.

"Come on let me show you the stele I picked out! Don't tell dad I know were he hid it. Mom made me promise not to tell anyone she showed me!" Adele ran off through the house leading them to their fathers study were the door was just a crack open. That's how they knew Valentine wasn't in there.

Adele moved expertly to a small space were a key was hidden and put it in the lock of there fathers desk drawer.

"Look!" she held it out carefully to them. Like she thought she might brake it.

It was beautiful. It had vines etched into it coming up from the bottom point, with leaves branching out. A little spot on the top left room for wings to circle around it and then stars to circle around above them.

"See! I have the wings for Fairchild and stars for Morgenstern! For mom and dad!" Adele admired the stele with an eagerness that seemed to be on the brink of exploding.

"You guys are coming to my ceremony right?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Of course Adele. We wouldn't miss it," Seraphina smiled.

At dinner that night everyone had a ton of questions for one another, with Adele asking most of them. Seraphina promised to take Adele out tomorrow to go horse back riding.

It would just be them two for an hour or so.

* * *

><p>Monday brought a quit day and Tuesday was the same.<p>

Wednesday brought Adele's ceremony.

She was wearing her first set of gear which made her look much older. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and her face was set with determination. Although her eyes held excitement.

A silent brother stood by with her new stele and spoke the words of the ceremony.

After he asked for her right hand-the hand she would fight with- and marked it with the voyance rune.

To have one placed on you for the first time stung, and the few times after that stung, but you got use to it. Shadowhunters had to tolerate pain.

Adele did not cry, but her eyes watered a little. She blinked quickly hoping no one would see.

When it was finished the silent brother spoke the final words and Adele was done. She was officially a shadowhunter. Complete with the ability to have runes and start her physical training.

They would have a party tonight to celebrate and then they would all go into the training room with her to see what weapon she choose to work with primarily. They would then take turns showing her a few tricks. It was their own tradition.

The training room at the Morgenstern manor was stocked full of a variety of different weapons. Adele took a look around the room and then picked up the bow and arrow.

Lining herself up to the target she nocked the arrow and fired.

It zoomed past her and hit the wall next to the target. Adele looked down at the bow with a frown.

"Do you want some help Adele," Jonathan spoke up, but Adele shook her head.

"No, its not my weapon," Adele looked around again.

She picked up a sword and felt the weight of it. It wasn't right either, so she set the sword down too.

Next she picked up the knives and walked back over to the targets.

She looked over at her brother and sisters who walked over to her. They showed her how to line up and hold the knife. Then how to let it fly.

Her knife hit the target off the side a bit but very good for her first shot. She threw a few more and then turned to everyone.

"This one is perfect!" she announced.

* * *

><p><strong>*I would like to apologize for the craziness of this story. Again all my readers mean a lot and I would like to thank you all! Here is another late and short chapter! I hoped you liked it! And as for the engraved stele-I had know idea if steles could be engraved so sorry about that if they can't!*<strong>


	9. Chapter 9-In One Night-A Side Story

***Hello! This is another side story similar to Alec's. There will be a few of these throughout the story! This one gives you guys some insight on who Enora(the girl that Seraphina and everyone has become friends with) is and what her story is like! I hope you like it!**

**Just for clarity purposes Enora is pronounced N-nor-a, Raen is pronounced Ray-N, Haylen is pronounced Hay-len just as it's spelled, and Kira is pronounced Kear-a!**

**Love you guys!***

A Side Story- From Enora Fernwell's POV

Enora unzipped her simple, black, knee high boots. They weren't that old; a month, maybe two at the most. Shadowhunters seemed to go through boots fast-at least Enora did.

It felt hot in the institute. Enora was still a little sweaty from the battle earlier. Her tight, black pants and jacket that made up her gear didn't help. She took off her jacket throwing it onto a chair in her room.

After it seemed to have cooled off a little bit she took her light, brown hair out of the tight knot. She rubbed her scalp; it still had that feeling like her hair was up in it's bun.

"Enora!" a familiar voice yelled, frantically knocking on her bedroom door. "Enora it's your parents,"

It was Raen. One of the other shadowhunters living at the institute. His parents were in Idris, but his sister and himself had wanted to experience life at an institute. Both of them had been living here for the past year. There little brother was back in Idris with their parents.

Enora's heart fell to her feet. Her parents. No it cant be. Their out hunting a nest of demons, and they should be back shortly.

Enora's parents and her older sister Fiona along with two other Clave members had been sent to see about a nest of demons. It was suppose to be a small nest. Enora, her younger sister Haylen, Raen, and his younger sister Kira would go look into a report of a few eidolon demons terrorizing mundanes on the other side of town.

She flung her door open to a panicked and distraught Raen. His black hair was still stuck to his forehead with sweat. His brown eyes were wide.

"I'm so sorry," It was a fact of a shadowhunting life. People didn't come home every now and then. Most shadowhunters die at a young age. It hurt nonetheless.

She fell into Raen's arms and sobbed. They stayed like that for ten mintutes before Enora looked up. Every part of her hurt. Her head seemed to pound and her stomach felt twisted.

"No!" she yelled, pushing him away. "Your a liar. Don't lie to me," her cries grew worse and more hysterical. "No! It can't be true! It can't!" her legs gave way and Raen caught her. He picked her up, and walked back into the room.

Setting her gently on the bed he pulled up a chair for himself. Enora cryed quietly to herself and then fell asleep, and Raen stayed with her all night.

* * *

><p>When Enora woke up in the morning Raen was holding her hand. She sat up with sore eyes, and the same sick feeling like she was close to throwing up.<p>

Raen woke up a few seconds later.

"There gone aren't they?" he nodded and she looked at the ground.

A knock at the door ended the beginning silence.

"The consul and the inquisitor are here along with a few other members of the Clave. They want us all down there," It was Kira, Raen's sister. She was looking at her feet to avoid meeting Enora's eyes. After passing the message along she left.

Raen and Enora walked down to the libary still holding hands. The consul, and the inquisitor were there. Along with the few other Clave members and everyone in the institute.

Enora's sister Fiona ran up to her. She squeezed her tight.

"Enora, I am so, so sorry. There were so many of them. Hundereds. We tried to get out. We had made the decision to retreat. Only me and one of the Clave members that were with us made it," she was having a hard time getting the words out.

Enora caught on quickly. Those that had went had expected a small nest. It had been worse than planned and they couldn't take care of it with just the five of them. They were going to wait until other reinforcements could help. Three of them had died including their parents.

The tears hit her hard again, and they both held each other as the tears flowed.

Her younger sister Haylen came up and they all held each other.

Fiona was the oldest of the five being 18 almost 19. Raen had just turned 17 and Enora was 16. Enora's sister Haylen was 15 and the same age as Raen's sister Kira.

"Girls, despite recent events I need you to collect yourself," the Consul spoke gentle. Allow the girls a minute to wipe away their tears. Fiona continued to hold Haylen while sroking her dark, brown hair.

"I know this is too soon, but we need to discuss were you are going to go," Enora couldn't help but hate the consuls words.

"You don't care. They were just disposable shadowhunters. You have more. They served their purpose. Now your going to split us up," everything seemed to pound-her heart, her head. Her head alone felt like some was taking a hammer to it over and over, but it was so much clearer. Enora knew what she wanted; she knew who she wanted to be.

"Now, I promise every lost shadowhunter saddens me too. Maybe not as much as the grief you are feeling now, but it does hurt. It is my job to send brave men and woman to fight and possibly die for the mundane world. I only want what is best for you now and that is to get you to were you need to be so you can get every possible opportunity. If it is apart, then it is apart," she spoke softly. Lost in thought, and even a little bit sympathetically.

"NO!" Haylen cried. "No, I need my sisters," she sobbed into Fiona's golden, blonde hair.

"Consul, with alll due respect, you are not going to separate me and my sisters," she looked at the consul. Her fiery green eyes alight with fury.

"Well, there is always the Shadowhunter Academy for Enora and Haylen, but you Fiona are too old," the consul looked down at her feet after meeting Fiona's eyes. It was hard to hold eye contact with a furious Fiona.

"Fiona can live with our family. She would be right by her sisters in Idris," Raen stepped up and Kira nodded.

"We already talked to your parents. They agreed to take over the institute here. Fiona can stay here though we would not advise it. It is the same reason why Enora, and Haylen can't stay. Even though we are shadowhunter's and we have to learn to except the losses of battle, it might not be the best place for the girls at this current point in time," the Consul sighed.

Haylen clung to Fiona and sobbed even harder. Fiona was a flame that seemed to grow hotter by the second. Threaning to scorch the Consul to ash, but she had always been obdient. She knew no matter what nothing could be done. Enora would not except that.

"I hate you!" she felt so much anger that she could not put it into words. "The best place for us is wherever we can be together. You can't just separate us. If this is the life of shadowhunter I don't want it!" she didn't run from the room. She held her ground.

The Inquisitor looked furious and she seemed to want to say something, but the Consul just looked sad.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You leave for the academy tommorrow," she went to walk out the door but stop at the threshold. "Raen, Kira," she started.

"If it is something you want, be sure to ask your parents if you could go with the girls," then she walked out of the room with the inquisitor smoldering just behind her.


	10. Chapter 10- I am so sorry!

Hello...it's me...

Ok no I won't do that! I swear no more!

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so +an infinite more number of so's sorry for not updating in over a year! I wanted to take a minute to explain myself to all my lovely fans who have now probably abandoned me as I seem to have abandoned you!

I haven't given up on this story! I know it sure seems like I did but I didn't, I promise! I've been trying to rewrite what I already have to take the story in a new direction! Its just my motivation is hard to find! Plus a little bit of busyness but its mainly lack of motivation and I am so sorry!

I can't give an exact time of when I will post again but it will be soon! I swear!

I love you all so much!

-marykaetii


End file.
